Flower Road
"FLOWER ROAD" (hangul : 꽃길) is a digital single by BIGBANG, it was released on March 13, 2018. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 그땐 참 좋았는데 말이야 너와 함께할 수만 있다면 때론 외롭고 슬퍼도 말이야 너와 같이 할 수만 있다면 Sing it na na na 노래해 나나나 우리 이게 마지막이 아니야 부디 또 만나요 꽃이 피면 때론 꽤 별난 일이 많아 넌 나 같이 못난 놈을 만나 다시 누군갈 사랑할 수 있을까 너 아니라면 그럴 일은 없을 것 같아 나 의식 없이 발길 흐름대로 가던 길 날 화려히 비춰주던 니 빛 한줄기 그 전율이 느껴지는 예쁜 꽃길 그곳에 너로 인해 설수 있던 Roly poly toy 떠나려거든 보내 드리오리다 님이 가시는 길에 꽃을 뿌리오리다 그리워지면 돌아와 줘요 그때 또 다시 날 사랑해줘요 이 꽃길 따라 잠시 쉬어가다가 그 자리 그곳에서 날 기다려요 그땐 참 좋았는데 말이야 너와 함께할 수만 있다면 때론 외롭고 슬퍼도 말이야 너와 같이 할 수만 있다면 많이 울기도 했지만 웃은 일도 많아 내 머릿속 안에는 추억이 너무 많아 이 또한 지나갈 테니까 이 다음에 만나요 꽃이 피면 1 년 365 이 세상 하나뿐인 넌 내 음악의 Motive 날 일깨워주는 은인 니 커다란 꽃밭에 기대어 막 떠오르던 가사말 아직도 참 생생해 빠담빠담 너란 만개 한 꽃의 색은 100000 개 무한대 거대한 울림 Vivaldi의 사계 아직도 그댄 내 맘에 담을 수 없는 그림 내 눈을 의심하지 You are my magical queen 떠나려거든 보내 드리오리다 님이 가시는 길에 꽃을 뿌리오리다 그리워지면 돌아와 줘요 그때 또 다시 날 사랑해줘요 이 꽃길 따라 잠시 쉬어가다가 그 자리 그곳에서 날 기다려요 꽃잎 따다 입을 맞추죠 얼굴은 빨개지고 꽃길을 깔아 준비를 하죠 그대가 오시는 길 그리워지면 돌아와 줘요 그때 또 다시 날 사랑해줘요 이 꽃길 따라 잠시 쉬어가다가 그 자리 그곳에서 날 기다려요 꽃잎 따다 입을 맞추죠 얼굴은 빨개지고 꽃길을 깔아 준비를 하죠 그 자리 그곳에서 날 기다려요 |-|Romanization= geuttaen cham joanneunde mariya neowa hamkkehal suman ittamyeon ttaeron weropgo seulpeodo mariya neowa gachi hal suman ittamyeon Sing it na na na noraehae nanana uri ige majimagi aniya budi tto mannayo kkochi pimyeon ttaeron kkwae byeollan iri mana neon na gachi monnan nomeul manna dashi nugungal saranghal su isseulkka neo aniramyeon geureol ireun eopseul geot gata na euishik eopshi balgil heureumdaero gadeon gil nal hwaryeohi bichweojudeon ni bit hanjulgi geu jeonyuri neukkyeojineun yeppeun kkotgil geugose neoro inhae seolsu itteon Roly poly toy tteonaryeogeodeun bonae deuriorida nimi gashineun gire kkocheul ppuriorida geuriweojimyeon dorawa jweoyo geuttae tto dashi nal saranghaejweoyo i kkotgil ttara jamshi shwieogadaga geu jari geugoseseo nal gidaryeoyo geuttaen cham joanneunde mariya neowa hamkkehal suman ittamyeon ttaeron weropgo seulpeodo mariya neowa gachi hal suman ittamyeon mani ulgido haetjiman useun ildo mana nae meorissok aneneun chueogi neomu mana i ttohan jinagal tenikka i daeume mannayo kkochi pimyeon il nyeon sambaegyukshibo i sesang hanappunin neon nae eumage Motive nal ilkkaeweojuneun eunin ni keodaran kkotbate gidaeyeo mak tteooreudeon gasamal ajikdo cham saengsaenghae ppadamppadam neoran mangae han kkoche saegeun simman gae muhandae geodaehan ullim Vivaldi-ye sagye ajikdo geudaen nae mame dameul su eomneun geurim nae nuneul euishimhaji You are my magical queen tteonaryeogeodeun bonae deuriorida nimi gashineun gire kkocheul ppuriorida geuriweojimyeon dorawa jweoyo geuttae tto dashi nal saranghaejweoyo i kkotgil ttara jamshi shwieogadaga geu jari geugoseseo nal gidaryeoyo kkonnip ttada ibeul matchujo eolgureun ppalgaejigo kkotgireul kkara junbireul hajo geudaega oshineun gil geuriweojimyeon dorawa jweoyo geuttae tto dashi nal saranghaejweoyo i kkotgil ttara jamshi shwieogadaga geu jari geugoseseo nal gidaryeoyo kkonnip ttada ibeul matchujo eolgureun ppalgaejigo kkotgireul kkara junbireul hajo geu jari geugoseseo nal gidaryeoyo |-|English= It was so good back then If only I was with you Even though it was lonely and sad at times If only I went through it with you Sing it na na na Sing it na na na This isn’t the last time for us Please, let’s meet again when the flowers bloom Sometimes, so many weird things happen Like you meeting a bad guy like me Will I ever love again? If it’s not you, I don’t think I can When I was unconsciously just walking along wherever You became my single ray of light, brightly shining on me I feel the shivers on this pretty flower road I was able to stand on it because of you, roly poly toy If you are going to leave, I shall let you go I shall scatter flowers on the path you will take If you miss me, come back to me Then you can love me again Go on this flower road and take a rest Then wait for me at that place It was so good back then If only I was with you Even though it was lonely and sad at times If only I went through it with you I cried a lot but there were a lot of things to laugh about to Inside my head, there are too many memories This too shall pass Let’s meet next time, when the flowers bloom One year, 365 days, you’re my one and only in this world My savior who gave me motive for my music I leaned on your big flower garden and came up with lyrics I still remember so clearly, padam padam Your flower that is in full bloom has 100,000 colors An infinite and great ring, like Vivaldi’s Four Seasons You’re still a picture that I can’t even place in my heart I’m doubting my eyes, you are my magical queen If you are going to leave, I shall let you go I shall scatter flowers on the path you will take If you miss me, come back to me Then you can love me again Go on this flower road and take a rest Then wait for me at that place I’ll pick a flower and kiss you Our faces growing red I’ll make a flower road and prepare For you to come to me If you miss me, come back to me Then you can love me again Go on this flower road and take a rest Then wait for me at that place I’ll pick a flower and kiss you Our faces growing red I’ll make a flower road and prepare it for you So wait for me at that place Category:Singles Category:Albums